Who am I?
by thestefansalvatorelover
Summary: Bella is kidnapped when she's born, she is the daughter of Aro Soriano who's the boss of the Italian mafia. She ends up at a orphanage in USA where Rene Swan works. When Rene sees Bella she falls in love with her immediately, Rene takes her home to Charlie. Full summary inside
1. summary

Bella is kidnapped when she's born, she is the daughter of Aro Soriano who's the boss of the Italian mafia. She ends up at a orphanage in USA where Rene Swan works. Rene can't have children herself but when she sees Bella she falls in love with her immediately, Rene takes her home to her husband Charlie, and Charlie falls in love with her immediately as well. Bella grows up in the small town Forks, and she has always known Charlie and Rene as her parents, when she turns 16 Charlie gets a job in New York and they pack up all of their things and moves there. Little does Bella know that her life is about to change forever.

In New York Bella meets Edward Cullen he's 5 years older than her and is getting ready to start taking over his fathers business, but what Bella doesn't know is that the Cullens is a Mafia family.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella's Point of view

I hear the sound in the plane that tells the passengers to put their seat belt on again because we are getting ready to land. I look out the window then at my daddy and frowns. " I cant believe you said yes to this job daddy, it more dangerous than being a police officer in Forks is. Why did you say yes to the FBI?" daddy smiles at me and kisses my cheek

"I promise princess that I will take care of myself and not get killed okay? " I look at him and nodes lightly

"I just don't want to lose you daddy, like how I lost mommy" I can feel the tears in my eyes as I think about my mommy who passed away 3 months ago, when she lost her fight against breast cancer. Daddy takes my hand and I look at him, I can see the tears in his eyes as well and then I hug him as hard as I can.

"Believe me princess this will be good for both of us" I node and sits back up and keeps holding onto daddy's hand as we land. When we have or bags, daddy leads me to the exit. He gets us a taxi and we drive to our new apartment.

"Daddy, I think I'm going to see if I can get a job somewhere" daddy looks at me and he looks surprised.

"Are you sure princess, you know I get enough payment for you to get everything you want right?" I smile at him amazed at how much he'll do to make me happy.

" I know daddy, but I want to learn how to take care of myself" daddy smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

" I'm proud of you princess* I smile, the taxi stops and I look out and sees the skyscraper where our apartment is. I open the door and gets out of the taxi, daddy stands next to me holding his and my bag, I take my bag from him and starts walking inside. I get inside and gasp when I see how the lobby looks, I hear my daddy chuckle, I look at him and smiles.

"This is amazing daddy" I start walking to the elevator and daddy follows behind me, I get in and so does daddy, he press on the 20th floor, then he press on some more buttons. We start going up and when the elevator stops the door opens and we are standing directly in our apartment. I walk in and looks around "I don't know what to say daddy, this apartment is huge" Daddy puts his arms around my shoulder.

"Only the best for my princess" I smile at him and kisses his cheek "now go and check out your bedroom princess, it's the first door on the left" I smile and runs to it, I open the door and gasp.

"Oh my god" I walk inside and I'm in shock. This is huge and daddy have already had someone paint it in a faint blue color, there is a king size bed and then there is two doors, I walk to the first one and opens it and sees that it's a huge walk-in closet, I scream a little, then I walk to the other door and opens it. Behind this door there is a huge bathroom, with a big shower and a bathtub. I walk back to the living room and finds the doors to the balcony open, I walk out and finds daddy looking at the view. "I love it daddy, thank you" I give him a hug, he kisses my head.

"Are you ready to see the Balcony" I node "good princess, the balcony goes all the way around" daddy starts pulling me around the balcony "there is a Jacuzzi out here and a small pool" I smile and looks around.

"I love it daddy, but I think that I'm going to lay down for a while I'm a little tired after the plane" daddy kisses my forehead

"go sleep princess, I love you" I smile and kisses his cheek

"I love you too daddy" I walk to my room and lays down on my bed and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's Point of view

I wake up and looks around, I yawn and gets out of bed. I walk to the kitchen and sees a note on the table, I pick it up and sees it's from my dad, you see my dad haven't really understood the whole thing about how a phone is made so you can contact a person who's far away so he always leaves me a note telling me where he is. So he already left for work, I look around the kitchen and looks out the window, the sun is shinning so I think I'm going to take a run, I walk to my bedroom and changes into some running gear, I walk out of the building and starts running around, I run by a club and sees a help wanted sign by the door. I take my headphones out and walks inside, wow the music is so loud in here. I see a stage and is surprised when a girl comes out and starts dancing and stripping, omg it's a fucking strip club, I turn to leave but I bump into something.

"what is a beautiful girl like you doing here" I look up to see a tall guy with black hair looking at me

"I….I…I'm sorry I saw the sign outside, but I'll just leave now" I walk around him but suddenly I'm being pulled back

"such a fine young lady like you could be just what we need here" he keeps holding me by the elbow

"let go of me, now. Or I'll call the cops" he looks at me and starts laughing

"you're a feisty little one aren't you" I can feel my anger building up inside of me, I look at the guy and knees him where the sun doesn't shine, he let go of me and I take of towards the door, but before I can get out, someone captures me and makes me turn towards them, when I turn I'm meet by the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen.

"that was quiet a move you made there sweetheart, but I don't appreciate that kind of behavior in my club" he starts pulling me further into the club

"let go of me, or I'll call the cops" he stops walking and turns to me, he pulls me closer to him and our faces are really close now

"if you call the cops I'll make sure that I can make them arrest you instead of me, believe me I have my ways to get what I want and at the moment I want you to keep quiet and follow me" I node not knowing what else to do, he turns and pulls me into what looks like an office " are you even old enough to work at a club" he looks at me, I shake my head and looks down "how old are you sweetheart" I keep my head down.

"I'm 16" I look up at him " but you don't look old enough to own a club"

"I'm 19 tesoro" I look at him a bit surprised

"you speak Italian?" he nodes and looks at me confused "the language fascinates me, I had it in school, it' so beautiful" he smiles and sits down on the desk in the room, he points to the chair and I sit down in it.

"what's your name tesoro ?" I look down then looks at him

"My names Isabella, but I prefer Bella and your name?" he holds his hand out, I take it

"I'm Edward " I smile, he brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it. "beautiful" I look at him confused "your name tesoro, it means beautiful" I blush and looks down "so you're seeking a job?" I node

"yeah but I'm not going to work as a stripper" he looks at me

" I wouldn't let you" I look at him confused "it's a dangerous job, but it wasn't a stripper that we where seeking, it was a waiter we where seeking" I look at him

"a waiter?, so no stripping, no dancing, just serving ?" he nodes "can I apply for that " he looks at me.

"why do you want to work, you look like a girl who doesn't need to make her own money" I look at him shocked

"my dad may have money, but I don't want him to pay everything for me, plus he works a lot, so a job is just as much to be around other people" he smiles at me

"never have I heard someone who has spoken like that about a job" I look down "when can you start tesoro " I look up at him and smiles

"tonight if you need it" he smiles and nodes

"come back tonight tesoro and meet me in here" I node and gets up, I walk to the door " and don't worry about clothes, we have it here" I look at him and nodes then I leave the club and goes home I can feel a little nervousness about going back tonight to see Edward. I can't wait.


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's Point of view

I came home and decided to cool down in the pool after my meeting with Edward, he is certainly one fine piece of man. I jump into the pool and just relaxes for some time, when I get out of the pool I go to the bathroom and starts getting ready for my first night at work. When I'm done I leave to get back to the club, when I get there I see the sign is gone, I walk inside and walks to the bar, the man behind the bar looks at me

" Aren't you a bit to young to be at a bar?" I smile at him lightly

"I'm the new waitress" I hold my hand out and he shakes it " I'm Bella" he stops shaking my hand and looks behind me, I turn around and sees Edward standing there, I smile and walks to him. "hey boss, I'm ready for my first shift" he smiles and leads me to his office.

"Are you sure this is what you want Tesoro" I smile and nods

"I'm sure Edward, I can do this. I promise you wont regret it " I look at him and see he's sending me a smile and it makes me weak in my knees

"I do not doubt that you can do this Tesoro" I can feel my cheeks getting red and looks down I can her him laughing quietly " I have your uniform right here" he hands me a paper bag , I take it and walks to the door "where are you going?" I turn around and looks at him

"I'm going to the bathroom to change" he smiles at me and walks to a door in his room, he opens it and I look inside where I see a bathroom.

"you can change in here Tesoro" I nod and walks into the room, I turn and looks at Edward as he closes the door. I put the bag on the table and takes the uniform out, I just stare at it, what the hell does he think I am? My uniform is a pair of panties, a corset, stockings, a garter belt and a pair of killer heels. I close my eyes and takes a deep breath, then I put my uniform on. I try closing the corset but can't because it has to be tied in the back, I open the door a little and sees Edward sitting by his desk

"Edward? " he look at me "can you help me tie this thing" he stand up and walks to me, I turn my back to him so he can tie it for me, he ties it then I feel his hands on my stomach, I turn and looks at him

"you look gorgeous Tesoro" I lay my head to the side and looks at him

"I look like a slut" I look up at him and sees he's smiling "I feel exposed" I get tears in my eyes "maybe I shouldn't be here after all" I turn and walks towards the bathroom I feel a hand taking mine and turning me around, I'm now face to face with Edward, he is looking down at me, since he's taller than me.

" you have an absolutely beautiful body Tesoro, but I see your point" he lets go of me and walks to a closet in the room, I keep looking at him, I see him take a piece of fabric, he turns and walks back to me. I keep my eyes on him as he walks back, he takes my hand and pulls me with him back to his desk, he sits in his chair and pulls me between his legs, I look at him while he ties the fabric around my waist, it falls down and covers my ass " now you won't have guys looking at your almost naked ass while you work" I smile

"Thank you Edward " I see him smile at me as he stands up he walks to the closet again and comes back with a box, I look it then him, he's smiling again and opens it, I look inside the box and what I see scares me a little, there's 2 cuffs and a collar. I look at him, he takes my hand and pulls me back between his legs, he takes one of the cuffs and puts it on my right wrist then he takes the other and puts it on my left wrist, I look at the cuffs feeling a bit uncomfortable, then I see Edward take the collar out of the box, he stands up and makes me turn around, then I see the black collar come down in front of my face, I feel it being placed on my neck and I feel it being closed when it isn't to tight. I feel his hands on my waist and he makes me turn around to face him. I see a small dog tag in his hand, I look up at him, he is still smiling, his hand move to the collar where he fasten the dog tag to it. He takes a step back and looks at me from head to toe

" Now you're almost ready for your first day at work Tesoro, we just need to do one more thing" he makes me turn so my back is to him then I can feel him braiding my hair, when he's done he makes it fall down over my shoulder, then he makes me turn back to him "Now you're ready Tesoro, but I feel like I should just explain some things to you. You wont be out in the bar, you will be the waitress in the V.I.P area. In my club the V.I.P area is a place where there is BDSM going on, this is the reason why you are dressed as you are, and the dog tag my dear Tesoro well it says property of Edward, this way no one will lay a hand on you" I look at him in complete shock "and when you shift is over you have to come and find me so I can remove the collar because it's locked in place and only I have the key. Understood?" I nod not knowing what else to do "good girl" he takes my hand and leads me out of the office, I follow closely behind him, but when we get to a flight of stairs he stops and turns to me "now rule nr 1 you boss up there knows that its time for you to leave she will lead you to these stairs on a leash, rule nr 2 always respect your boss and call her mistress or she will punish you, now last but not least rule nr.3 if you are disrespectful to a costumer you will be gagged for the rest of your shift. Do I make myself clear" I nod "good girl" he starts climbing the stairs and I follow behind him, when he gets to the top he takes a leash by the door and fasten it to my collar, then he opens the door and walks inside, I follow looking down as I walk behind him, we get to the bar where he stops and looks at the woman behind it "Rose what a pleasure to have you back, and just in time to help train Tesoro here" I look up carefully and see a beautiful blond woman standing behind the bar, she looks to be the same age as Edward maybe one year older, she's in a red leather outfit that fits her body just right, I see her looking at me and looks down immediately

"well it will be fun to have someone new around here for once" I don't look up at her scared that she'll be mad at me for looking at her

"well I will leave you two for know but I will see you both later" I keep looking down and suddenly sees Edwards shoes in front of me, I feel his fingers on my chin, he tilts my head and makes me look at him "please behave, I don't want to come up here and find you in a gag" I nod, then I feel his lips on my forehead and with that he's gone

"oh I will enjoy this maybe a little to much" I hear rose say as I see her heels stop in front of me, her fingers grab my chin and makes me look at her "definitely to much" she takes the leash and pulls me with her to what I think is her office.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: a big thanks to Cullen14 for reading and editing this chapter**

 _Bella's point of view_

I followed Rosalie into the office, when I walked in she closed the door behind me, she walked up to me and removed the leash, she then took a key out of her pocket and stepped behind me.

"He'll have my head because of this" she said as I heard a click and felt the collar being removed

"Okay now we can talk freely" I look up at her and she smiles at me.

"You're not old enough for this are you?" I shake my head.

"I'm not, he didn't tell me that I had to be a waiter up here, I thought it would just be down in the club" I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, I see Rosalie looking at me with pity.

"Are you doing this against your will honey?" I shake my head.

"I wanted work, but not like this" I wipe my tears as they run down my cheeks.

"I think I have a better job for you honey" she walks up to the bookcase and moves it a little, I see what looks like a door behind it.

"Come on sweetie" she starts walking up what looks like stairs, I get up and follow her. We get to a room that look like a child's nursery, I see a crib in the middle of the room. Rosalie smiles at me and ushers me to walk with her towards it, we get to the crib and I see the most beautiful child in the crib.

"This is my daughter sweetie" she picks up the child "this is my daughter Emma" I smile and hold my hand out to Emma, she grabs my finger and I can't help the smile that appears on my face, I look up at Rosalie.

"She's beautiful" I caress Emma's cheek.

"I trust you to take care of her" I look up at Rosalie confused.

"I don't think that you should be a waitress not until your older at least" I smile at her appreciatively, she hands Emma to me.

I look down at Emma and smile at her.

"Hey beautiful girl" I grab ahold of her hand again, I look towards Rosalie and she smiles at me.

"I'm going to leave you two alone so that you can get to know each other. I will just be downstairs if you need me for anything." Then she left the room and then it was just Emma and me.

I looked around the room trying to figure out what to do when I noticed a rocking chair in the corner of the room.

I walk towards the rocking and sit down and pull a blanket across my lap and cuddle Emma closer to me.

When I look down I notice that Emma has already fallen asleep.

I smile down at her "you are such beautiful little girl."

I stand up and walk towards her crib and set her inside it and stand there looking down at her. When I look up I notice the clock sitting on the wall that reads 8pm.

I start wandering around the room and stop at a bookcase that holds several children's books. I randomly grab one and sit down in the rocking chair and flip the book open and start reading it.

I awaken to the sound of crying and get up and walk towards the crib and pick Emma up. I bounce her a little to try to get her to stop crying but it doesn't work.

I then notice this awful smell and realize that it's Emma's diaper.

"I think its time for a diaper change little girl."

I walk towards the change table that is sitting against the wall beside the bookcase. I set Emma down on her back and grab the wipes and a diaper off of the shelf below the change table. I undo Emma's onesie and move it up so that I can get to her diaper. I unfasten the tabs of the dirty diaper and pull the front half of her diaper down and grab some wipes and wipe Emma till she is fresh and clean. I then fasten the new diaper to Emma and do her onesie back up.

I pick her up and hear her giggle, I smile down at her and then look up at the clock and notice that it is a little past midnight.

"Why don't we try to get you back to bed" I say just as I start to walk back towards her crib.

Just as I'm about to set Emma down in her crib the door slams open and I jump slightly, startling Emma and causing her to cry. I start to console Emma and whisper "shhh little girl it is okay."

I turn around when I have calmed Emma and set her inside her crib.

I see Edward standing there looking at me with a furious look on his face.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: a big thanks to Cullen14 for reading and editing this chapter.**

Bella's point of view

"Hey Edward, I'm sorry I just can't do it…"

"What do you mean you can't do it. I asked you if you were ready to do this and you said yes" Edward yelled.

I look down towards Emma who is in her crib screaming because of Edwards abrupt entrance into the nursery.

"Shh Emma it's okay he didn't mean to startle you."

I look towards Edward and see him soften up as looks towards Emma and sees how frightened she is. He walks towards Emma and picks her up out of the crib.

"I'm sorry Ems I shouldn't have slammed the door like that, can you forgive your stupid uncle?"

I stare at them in shock because here I am thinking that Emma is Edwards daughter and turns out that she isn't.

Edward rocks Emma back and forth trying to relax her.

"Edward I'm sorry, Rosalie could see that I didn't feel comfortable enough working down there so she brought me up here and told me to watch Emma. I'm sorry I didn't come and tell you the truth about me not being ready when I figured it out. I was just scared of what your reaction was going to be."

I look towards my feet frightened of how Edward was going to react to what I just told him.

I hear him walking towards me and get frightened thinking of what he plans on doing to me. I relax when I realize that he is heading towards the crib to put Emma down now that she has calmed down and looks like she is ready to fall asleep.

"Bella you are lucky that you are underage or I would be taking you over my lap and giving you a spanking."

I look up at him in shock at what he just said.

"You can leave now Bella, and to be honest with you I don't want to see you here again."

He turns around from the crib and looks towards me and I can the seriousness in his eyes.

"Is that understood Bella?" I can feel my head nodding even though I don't want to.

"Isabella it's time that you leave." Edward says in a stern voice.

I can feel my eyes start to tear up so I run out of the room before Edward can see that I am crying. I run down the stairs and out from behind the I try to open the closet that holds my clothes I find that it is locked.

"F***" I look down at myself and the barely there uniform that consists of a pair of p*** that are covered by a small piece of fabric and a corset and stockings with killer heels.

I really didn't want to leave in just this outfit but I had no choice because I really didn't want to go back upstairs to ask Edward to unlock the closet so that I could get my clothes out of it.

I head towards the backdoor hoping to not be seen by anyone in the club because I didn't want to deal with the stares and the questions of where I was going in the middle of my shift.

I open the backdoor of the club that opens up into a back alley and its slightly chilly outside considering how late it is.

I start walking home when a car suddenly stops next to me. I bend down to get a look at who the driver of the car is to see a stranger.

"Hey beautiful, how about you get in and come with me and we can go and have some fun." I shake my head and keep on walking.

"Does a beautiful girl like you not have a voice?"

I ignore him and keep walking when I suddenly hear the car door opening and when I turn to look and see what he is doing I find him standing behind me with a gun pointed towards my head.

"Come on beautiful get in the car and you won't get shot."

I can feel the tears start to well in my eyes as I start to walk back towards his car. Just as I'm about to get into the car I hear a gunshot and close my eyes waiting for the pain to kick in. But when I don't feel any pain after a few seconds I open my eyes to see the stranger that was pointing the gun at me on the ground dead in a pool of his blood.

Then I looked up to see who my savior was only to see...

To be continued


	7. Chapter 6

Bella's point of view

I look up to see Rosalie coming toward me with a big guy following her holding his gun up to show to me that he wasn't here to cause me any harm

"Sweetie" she holds her hand out towards me. I look towards it and try to move my own hand towards her but I'm frozen in place and can't seem to get my arms to move. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. I see Rosalie walking closer to me and suddenly feel her wrapping her arms around me and I feel my body unfreeze so I throw my arms around her and cry.

"It's okay sweetie, he will never hurt you again" the only thing I can do is nod my head and cry harder into her shoulder.

"Emmett can you go get Emma out of the car I don't like her being in there alone" I look towards the big guy as he nods his head and heads towards their car. I watch him as he open the back door and takes out a sleeping Emma.

As he walks back towards us I finally get a good look at his face and see that he looks like the sweetest guy in the world but he just killed someone right in front of me. How can someone that looks that friendly be a killer.

I look back towards Rose and she just holds me tighter towards her.

"How about we drive you home sweetie" Rose says.

I start to shake my head no but when I look up towards Rosalie I see her looking at me confused.

"My dad shouldn't see me like this" I say.

Rose looks towards me and my outfit and nods her head, maybe in understanding but I'm not sure.

"What happened back at the club sweetie?"

I look towards her then let my eyes wander towards Emmett who is still standing there holding Emma who is fast asleep in her fathers arms.

I take a closer look at Emmett and realize three things about him. The first thing is that he is not a cold blooded killer, he only shot this guy was to save my life. The second thing I realize is that he is Emma's father and Edward's brother. The third thing I realize is that I am standing in front of him wearing close to nothing.

I feel a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders and turn to see Emmett standing there next to me it is almost like he had read my thoughts and just like that he starts talking to me.

"How about you come home with us, we have a spare room that you can borrow and then tomorrow after a good nights rest you can go home in some proper clothes."

I nod my head not being to do anything else as I feel Rose leading me towards their car. She helps me get into the back seat once I am settled Rosalie climbs in after me as Emmett straps Emma into her carseat that is on the other side of the car.

I look towards Rosalie in confusion wondering why she got into the backseat with me.

"You need a shoulder to cry on right now."

As she says that I can feel the tears starting to fall again. Rose puts her arm around me and holds me closer towards her.

I turn my head just in time to see Emmett get into the driver's seat and starts the car. We start moving but I don't know for how long because my eyes started to get heavy and suddenly everything went black.

To be continued


End file.
